Teacher's Pet
by Michonyx
Summary: Tommy Oliver comes to La Push looking to make a fresh start and put some painful memories behind him. He doesn't count on finding love again in the form of Paul Lahote, La Push's resident hothead/shapeshifter. Can Tommy accept this new love, or will it prove too much for him to handle?


**Author's Note: **This is a Twilight/Power Rangers crossover story focusing on Tommy Oliver and Paul Lahote. Not a common combo, but I thought I'd give it a whirl. This story has been roaming around my dreamscape for a while and now is the time to start letting it out. I'll be alternating between their points of view. I hope you enjoy it. :)

**Rated M for strong language, adult themes, and M/M love scenes**

**Disclaimer #1: **The Twilight books and characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.

**Disclaimer #2: **Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands. I own nothing.

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

_**Tommy's POV**_

Tragedy had been a near-constant thing in my life last year. Losing my parents, my best friend, and my lover over the course of seventeen weeks had been too much: Mom and Dad killed in a car wreck, Jason drowning in a scuba-diving accident, and Elsa dying of an undetected aneurysm. The funeral arrangements had taken so much time and energy that I'd been in danger of joining them if I didn't slow down. My fellow Dino Thunder Rangers pitched in when they could, helping with some of the larger details. They'd been a godsend; I'd have gone insane without their support.

So many deaths so close together had done me in; I tendered my resignation to the school and left Reefside as soon as I could manage it. Thanks to some smart investments I'd made in my early twenties, I had a sizable fortune at my disposal; I could travel pretty much anywhere anytime. I spent the next year wandering the country and taking in some of the sights; I even took the opportunity to visit some of my old friends. It felt good to reconnect with them; it helped to remind me that life went on regardless of what obstacles a person encountered.

My visit with my brother David turned out to be the turning point of my travels. We were sitting by the fireplace late one night, sipping brandy and watching the logs burning merrily as his wife and two daughters slept upstairs. We didn't say much of anything for about fifteen minutes and then he broke the silence with an obvious question.

"When are you going to stop running, Tommy?"

I thought about denying it, to say that I hadn't been running. But I was self-aware enough to know that I would've been lying to myself. I was trying to outrun my pain, even though I knew that it was impossible. I took another sip of my brandy and studied the leaping flames, getting my thoughts in order before I answered.

"I don't know, bro," I said. I looked at him and went on. "I've been trying to figure out my next move for a year now. So far, there's nothing to show for it but a massive migraine."

David pursed his lips, thinking for a minute; then he stood and went over to the bookshelf next to the fireplace. He pulled a slender red book from its place and sat back down. He drummed his fingers on it for a few seconds, then leaned over and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked. I looked at the book in confusion.

"It's a journal that belonged to one of our great-grandmothers," he said. "A woman by the name of Susannah Uley. She lived up in Washington state, on a reservation named La Push. She moved to San Francisco around the turn of the century and actually survived the earthquake of 1906. She had five kids, two sons and three daughters." He paused and finished his brandy before continuing. "When she was getting near the end of her life, she moved back to La Push so she could spend the rest of her days among her people. That journal got passed down from one generation to the next, in the hope that it would help future generations to remember where they came from."

He got up and freshened his drink, pouring me another as well. He handed mine to me and said, "Open it to page seven."

I did so and found a list of names dating back to the mid-1850s. It had been exhaustively researched and added to over the years and decades, taking up nearly ten pages and ending in the present with David's daughters. I looked back up at him. "Why are you giving me this?" I asked.

"Because you need a fresh start. You've been running long enough, Tommy. You need to stop and catch your breath for a little while, and I think this could help you do it." He gestured with his glass, making the ice cubes clink. "There's a business card tucked inside the front cover."

I took a look and there was indeed a card. I took it out and read it. " 'Pamela Lahote, La Push Realty and Properties, 1-360-555-3129. If we can't sell it, it can't be sold!'" I looked up at David. "What's this for?"

"Great-Grandmother Uley had a house in La Push. She kept it in a trust for her descendants, along with a fund for its maintenance," he said. "It's over a hundred years old, but it's still in good shape. A team of handymen give it a once-over every six weeks and fix whatever needs fixing; they call in specialists if there are any bigger problems. If you're interested, just call that number and Mrs. Lahote will be happy to help set you up with whatever you might need."

He'd definitely given me a lot to think about. We spent the next forty-five minutes shooting the breeze before we finally decided to call it a night. The next morning found me sitting at the kitchen table, sipping my coffee as I studied the realtor's card. After giving it a little more thought, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number.

_David's right. I do need a fresh start and I don't have anywhere else to be, _I thought. I smiled as I lifted the phone to my ear. _A little peace and quiet is just what I need._

If I'd known ahead of time what was in store for me, I would've kicked myself for thinking that.

**Author's Note: **And there you have it: the end of the first chapter of my first crossover story. The next one will be from Paul's POV and will have a big surprise for everyone's favorite hotheaded wolf. Please read and review. Thank you! :D


End file.
